


Let's get Married

by Ereri_Garbage



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, I love this ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, Swimming Boys, This is short and cute, rinharu - Freeform, sharkbait - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Haru wondered what it would be like to marry Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get Married

**Author's Note:**

> So this is awful, I seriously scribbled this down a few months ago on my phone. Found it this morning and decided to post it. 
> 
> Oh well, enjoy some poorly written sharkbait fluff

Sometimes Haru wondered what it would be like to marry Rin.    
  


They had been together since high school, living together since they both started training for the Olympics, and all Haru could think about lately was what it would be like being married to the man he loved so dearly.    
  


Rin wasn't always the easiest person to get on with, he could be overly sarcastic and sometimes rude when he was in a bad mood. He was often brooding if something hadn't gone the way he'd 

planned. And on particularly bad days Rin would avoid Haru like he was the Black Plague.    
  


But Haru loved him regardless.   
  


If Haru was honest with himself (which wasn't always easy) he wasn't the easy to live with either. He was usually shy in crowds, dismissive, and sometimes his bluntness was taken the wrong way. Haru considered himself determined, but Rin called him stubborn. Haru had his bad days, but he hated avoidance when he was angry. He wanted to curl up with Rin in a warm bath and relax the anger away.   
  


They also argued. A lot more than Haru cared to admit.    
  


Their arguments were usually over mundane things such as what to have for dinner or whose turn it was to go get the mail. The more intense arguments were over money, swimming schedules, and how much time they didn't get to spend together.    
  


But from what Haru had observed over his 24 years it was that no marriage was perfect. It was the imperfections and quirks of the relationship that made it wonderful.    
  


Haru didn't know how to broach the topic to his long time partner. Asking him about it didn't exactly sound appealing. He's always hoped that Rin would surprise him with a fancy dinner and a ring that the man would have clearly spent too much money on; and Haru would tell him it was to excessive and Rin would defend his choice of ring anyways. But Haru was never surprised at a fancy dinner.    
  


Their date nights had actually almost disappeared. Never having enough time between sleeping and training. The couple spent their free time having sex to relieve the painfully built up frustration that came with being around each other so often in the locker room. Sometimes they even shared a shower stall just to be closer while in their training environment.    
  


But Haru continued to have these nagging thought of what it would be like to have a ring on his left hand and a legal bond to his lover. The idea was so appealing that he often had vivid dreams of how he would plan the wedding, what colors they would use, down to the seating arrangements. Haru desperately wanted to be married to Rin.    
  
  


Today Rin had come home later than usual. His track pants, wind breaker and damp hair were a dead giveaway that Rin had gone for a run after his private practice at the pool.    
  


His boyfriend dropped a kiss to Haru's forehead before whispering something about taking a shower and asking if Haru wanted to join him.    
  


Haru kissed Rin firmly on the mouth and smiled up at him as he pulled away.   
  


"I'll be in a minute."   
  


Rin scampered off to the bathroom with a shit eating grin that had Haru shaking his head.    
  
Haru slammed his head against the linoleum tile of the shower wall, labored breaths louder than the water flowing down his skin.    
  


"Rin." Haru gasped out.   
  


"Yeah baby?" Rin huffed against Haru's neck.    
  


Said boy tried not to shiver at the tragically endearing pet name. "We should get married." He was never one to beat around the bush, his bluntness being a sharp point of his personality but even he was surprised when the words slipped passed his lips.   
  


Rins open mouth kisses against Haru's wet shoulder stopped at his sudden words and Haru's mind buzzed with panic, he hadn't even intended to say that. He didn't know why he even said anything.    
  


It was almost as if Rin could sense the tightness cooking in Haru's chest. His mouth began to move once more, sucking a small love bite into his lover's skin before responding to the comment. "What brought this on Haru?"   
  


Haru shook his head, the fingers tangled in Rin’s hair tightened. "I've been thinking about it for months now." Haru admitted shyly.    
  


"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Rin asked seriously against his skin. "This is something we should have been discussing if you were thinking about it."    
  


"I didn't know how to bring it up- what to even say." Haru's breath hitches as he searches for more words but as usual his mind supplies him with nothing more than absurd squeaking noises.    
  


Rin pulls his face out of its hiding place against Haru's neck. "Haru," he whispered in a tone so loving Haru's body shook. "I love you. So much. If this is something you want you should have talked to me." Ron's voice isn't angry or condescending, Rin is being serious and calm. Genuinely wondering why Haru hasn't spoken with him prior to this moment.    
  


Haru gulped visibly. "I just wasn't sure if you wanted it. Wanted it- wanted it with m-me." Haru rolls his eyes at himself for stuttering.    
  


Rin separates their bodies, helping Haru remove his legs from around his waist. Haru watches silently as Rin turns the water off and steps out of the shower. His heart seems to drop to his feet. Had he upset Rin? Did Rin really think marrying him was a bad idea? In a rush to apologize, Haru scrambles out of the shower after him.    
  


But Rin is kneeling on the floor. Naked as the day he was born. He has a ring between his thumb and forefinger, extended out to Haru.   
  


"I was planning on doing this differently." He laughs. "But now is as good a time as ever."    
  


Haru's heart decides to snap back into place only to do a backflip. His typical stoic demeanor melting away as he stares down at the ring in his boyfriend's hand.    
  


Rin smiles brightly, uncharacteristically shark like teeth shining in the yellowish light of their bathroom. "Nanase Haruka, will you do me the honor of being my forever love, my husband?"   
  


Haru wants to do that thing in the movies, where he gasps and covers his mouth in surprise, how he is supposed to stare wide eyed and silent; letting the anticipation build. But he can't do the stereotypical engagement acceptance. No. Haru tackles Rin to the ground, shouting out a very excited "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Causing Rin to drop the ring while he is attacked with an onslaught of quick wet kisses. He flops his right arm around blindly in search of the dropped golden band.    
  


Once his fingers touch the circular object, he grabs it with strong fingers and slips it onto the distracted Haru's finger.   
  


Haru pulls back with a breathy gasp and excitedly gawks at the ring. Bewilderment prominent in his shining blue eyes. Emotions rippling across his irises like the waves in the ocean.    
  


Rin reaches for him with both hands and grabs both sides of his face. Pulling Haru down for a proper passionate kiss. "I love you so much." Rin gasps against Haru's lips. "God I love you so much."    
  


"I love you. I love you. Thank you." Haru peppers rin's face with more kisses. "We're getting married!" He says between kisses.


End file.
